Sacred
by overtheyears
Summary: Kankuro had a camera in his hand. Smirking wildly. With a simple glare from Gaara, he ran off. Yelling something about a great holiday card. Sequal to 'I'll show you, trust me.' GarraXOC


Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Gaara had been captured by the Akatsuki. And Rosa was beginning to feel like all hope was lost. It didn't matter who would tell her that they'd find him. Save him. If the Kazekage couldn't even fight them off, how were anybody else going to? Now don't get her wrong. She believed in Gaara and didn't think he was weak. But somebody stronger than him won the battle. There was only so much chakra somebody could use for a certain amount of time. He didn't have his guard with him either. So if they had brought him to an area without any sand, he wouldn't be able to fight them off. And that's what scared her. That the only person who she ever loved might be killed.

Gaara was special to her. And she was special to him. The two shared things that neither would share with anybody. She wasn't so hesitant as Gaara. For the first few months of their relationship, he stayed quiet. Never shared a thing with her. Only listened...and occasionally criticized her romance novels.

Sighing quietly she closed her book. Which happened to be the same novel she had been reading when she showed him how she felt. Rosa stood up from her desk, walking down the hallway to the empty house. Temari and Kankuro had left in search for their brother. Along with a few other skilled ninja from the Leaf Village. With them gone the house was quiet. None of the usual fighting going on. Pranks being pulled. Things shattering against the floor or walls. No TV playing.

Rosa stepped out the back door. Standing in the door way as her eyes adjusted to the bright sun. As she walked further into the yard, she hadn't bothered to close the door. It wasn't like they had any pets who liked to get outside and run off. It was a beautiful backyard though. Even if it was all dirt and sand. Temari sure did a good job on it. Flowers grew around a small pond which held a mini waterfall. But there was a small opening around the water to get a much closer look. And that's exactly what she did. Rosa just stood there, staring at her reflection. Once in a while catching glimpses of the fish that lived there.

It was only a moment that she had taken her eyes off of the water. And within that time, somebody had the time to walk up behind her. As soon as Rosa looked back down, her eyes widened.

_Am I dreaming? _

Slowly turning her head over her shoulder, it took all she had not to burst out in tears. Right behind her Gaara was standing there. Just staring at her with the same blank expression he usually had. But it had a smile with it. Fully turning around, Rosa jumped on him. Which ended up with the two on the ground. Gaara laying underneath her.

It took Gaara a moment to realize what just happened. But as soon as he did, his hand rose up. Resting on her cheek.

His eyes widened when her lips crashed down on his. Surely he hadn't expected that. He had expected tears and yelling and...anything except for this. This was different. Rosa knew how he liked to have his personal life hidden. So nothing usually happened unless they were alone. Not even when they were outside. Usually they kissed in the privacy in a room. Door locked. Yet, Gaara ignored his rules. She deserved this much from him.

So he kissed her back. His hand tangling in her hair. While the other one wrapped around her waist. Bringing her closer against him. Gaara wasn't entirely sure what is was, but every time they kissed, it was hard to pull away. She was the only person who could make his stomach tighten. His mood would lighten whenever she was in the room. His breath would get caught in his throat. It was hard to leave her alone. In fear somebody would take her from him. So hard in fact he had debated several times to just bring her with. Yet, he never did. She wasn't a ninja. Just a girl Temari had introduced him to. Just a girl that would have casual conversations with him about anything and everything. Bringing him lunch at the same time on a daily basis. But...Rosa was his girl. And he was damn sure nobody would ever take her from him. And he would make sure of that.

To say it simply, Gaara was like a different person when Rosa was around.

With their air supply low, the two broke apart. Both of them breathing heavily. Rosa laid her forehead against his. Looking at his face. His eyes still closed. But slowly opened as his hands cupped her face.

"Marry me," Gaara muttered.Lightly kissing her lips once again.

A huge smile made it's way to her face. Joy filling her body. Making it hard to ignore the feeling of jumping up and down cheering. Well...not only that. She was still laying on top of him.

"Yes."

**Click!**

**Rosa's head moved up and Gaara turned to look at what just happened. **

**Kankuro had a camera in his hand. Smirking wildly. With a simple glare from Gaara, he ran off. Yelling something about a great holiday card.**

"**We'll black mail him."**

**Gaara just smirked in return. Having the perfect idea. **


End file.
